Jharm
Overview Race: Seraph (The Seraphim) Origin: Vanadria, Lumeria Age: Appearance Jharm stands approximately 6 and a half feet tall and is very muscular. His eyes are solid orbs of golden light resting where a normal humans eyes would sit. With pure white skin, jet black hair (kept in a crew cut) and a solid square jawline the Seraph has the perfect look of a determined military general. Clad in a suit of heavy plate armor, the metal a shining white with golden trim. Angelic runes are etched into various spots of the armor and radiate with light as power courses through its wearer. A half tabard is clasped around his waist, the cloth also pure white, ending at a tip just past his knees with a gleaming diamond. On his shoulders rest two large pauldrons, crafted into the shape of massive Feralla heads. Sprouting from his back are the two large feathery wings marking him as a chosen one of the Light. Secured around the base of the wings are metal plates, designed to fortify the appendages against any attack intended to ground the holy being. A unique symbol, truly marking Jharm as being favored by Nelathia herself is the halo of light that rests above his head. Gleaming golden flames radiate gently from the halo. He is often seen carrying a large two-handed hammer, usually either resting on his shoulder or within his right hand. The head of the hammer is crafted of gleaming silver metal, no markings, scratches, or other battle damage visible anywhere. The shaft appears to be crafted of a dark wood, but seems to be blessed to be impossible to shatter. Though it gives the appearance that it is designed to be wielded with two hands, its owner hefts it through the air one handed with ease. Should anyone attempt to utilize, or even lift, the holy sledge without its wielders consent though they find that the weight seems to increase one hundred fold until only the mightiest of warriors could even attempt to try and swing the weapon with two hands. Personality Jharm, like all Seraphs, value Honor, Truth, and Justice (The Council of Light). As a being of the Light, he has a strong...dislike towards creatures of darkness and evil, as well as those who deal with such things. In his travels he has befriended a few though that are exceptions to that, such as Soul Reaver and Sepher. In such cases while he does value and trust such beings, he still harbors some distrust within. For he feels that even with the noblest of intentions, if one deals with darkness they will be consumed by it in the end. Abilities 'Wielder of the Light' While many Seraphs are able to channel the Light, minor heals to fix small injuries for example, none can match The Seraphims power. As the most powerful Seraph in existance, Jharm is able to control the Light with ease. Heals that could bring a fallen soldier back from Deaths very door, shields that can stop all by the most powerful of attacks, these are but some examples of Jharms capabilities. 'Strength of the Heavens' Jharm was always known for having astounding strength, but the day he became The Seraphim, his strength was magnified to even higher levels. Few can hope to stand toe-to-toe against the Seraph in battle and withstand his blows. 'Lightcraft' One of the abilities that Jharm utilizes that few other Seraph can ever hope to attain is the ability to craft the Light into semi-physical objects. During battle, he has been seen to create a large shield on his left arm, or if favoring a less defensive option, a shining longsword. The items created react just like a "normal" item would (shields block attacks, swords cut and pierce flesh) and even remain in existence if he drops or releases the item. With a brief thought from the Seraphim though, and the item simply fades into nothingness. 'Martial Prowess' As the leader of the Seraphs in the Endless War Jharm is second to none in his skill in combat. Whether it be with sword and hammer, sword and hammer, or just hammer, the forces of Darkness fall beneath him like a veritable scythe of justice. Background Trivia Since his entry into the Board Battles back during Chaos and Clutchfiend Jharm has undergone numerous iterations and concepts. Initially being an incredibly strong vampire, he then turned into an angel based off "Christian angels" and then for a very brief period became a crazed "fallen angel" (though that part was retconned away after Eye of Terror restarted from a hiatus). Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Character